A Hearth's Warming Story : Two Dream Apples' Dream Gift
by Chronos Hamanday Albenac
Summary: This is a Hearth's Warming story that I have made for this year Christmas. This story is about how Applejack and Big Mac who lost their parents celebrate a special Hearth's Warming and discovered the news of their parents' death. Warning: There are a lot of onions in here.


**This a Hearth's Warming Story that I create for this year Christmas. Hope you all enjoy it! \^-^/  
**

 **If you like this story, please write your review or follow me in or Equestria Amino!**

 ***This story is uplifting and sad. So...beware for the onions. (You know what I am talking about)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mlp, they belong to Hasbro. I do not the cover picture of my story, it belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

 **Two Apples' Dream Gift**

The sun rises and shines the whole Equestria as the morning of Hearts Warming Eve arrives. Ponies of Equestria begin to wake up and welcome the arrival of this special day. All the ponies of the Equestria greet to each other happy Hearth's Warming. Filles open their presents under a decorated tree. Every family in Equestria spending their time together and doing their own Hearth's Warming traditions which are made by their ancestors.

But today I am going to tell you a story. A story about two fillies spend their special Hearth's Warming Day without their parents.

* * *

In the barn of Sweet Apple Acres of Ponyville, one of the members of the apple family woke up and jumped out from the bed. She quickly ran into another room and began to wake another member of the apple family.

Applejack: Wake up, Big Mac! Today is Hearts Warming Day! Let's go and open our presents!

The another member of the apple family suddenly opened his eyes and quickly got out of his bed.

Big Mac: Well, what we waitin' for? Let's get goin' to open our presents!

The two members of the apple family raced down the stairs. Normally fillies will run to the decorated tree to open their presents but these two fillies ran towards to the door of their barn instead the decorated tree.

Applejack: Ah'm so excited about our presents! Do you remember what we wrote on our wish list before Hearth's Warming?

Big Mac: Eeyup! Today our parents will come home and celebrate Hearts Warming with us!

* * *

 **A Week Before Hearth's Warming…**

Applejack Big Mac were writin' the presents they wanted on their wish lists to Santa Colt on the floor.

Applejack: What present should ah want for this year's Hearth's Warming? Do you have any idea, Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eenope, ah don't have the slightest idea about it.

Applejack: *sigh* It's been a long time that mama and diddy didn't come back and celebrate Hearth's Warming with us... Hey, Big Mac! Ah know what present we want for this year's Hearth's Warming!

Big Mac: Eeyup! Ah know what our presents will be for this year's Hearth's Warming!

They both wrote the same present they wished for this year's Hearth's Warming on their wish lists.

* * *

 _ **"I wish my parents can celebrate Hearth's Warming with me this year"**_

* * *

Granny Smith came towards them and looked happily at them.

Granny Smith: Have y'all finished writin' your wish lists?

Applejack and Big Mac: Yes, we are!

Granny Smith: Very well then, give me y'all wish lists and go to have some breakfast. We have a lot of work to do today!

Applejack and Big Mac: Alright, Granny Smith!

Both of them gave their wish lists' to Granny Smith. They walked toward her kitchen to have their breakfast. Granny took a look at the wish lists they gave.

Granny Smith: Let's see what present they want for this year Hearth's Warming?

When she read both contents of the wish lists, she felt very shocked and sad.

Granny Smith: Looks like they really miss their parents…What I can do for them now? If this tragedy didn't happen last year , we can celebrate this year's Hearth's Warming together…

She began to recall what had happened last year after she read the contents of the wish lists.

* * *

 **A year ago of Hearth's Warming..(Flashback)**

Applejack and Big Mac are making their crochet dolls to hang at the fireplace while Granny Smith was taking care baby Apple Bloom.

Applejack: Granny Smith, Ma and Pa will come back home to celebrate with us, right?

Granny Smith: Yup, and we all will celebrate Hearth's Warming together!

At that time, Applejack and Big Mac's parent have went to Appleloosa to visit and spend time with their relatives after Applejack's mother gave birth to Apple Bloom. Applejack and Big Mac are very excited that they will able to celebrate this year's Hearth's Warming this year with their parents. It was going to be a happy Hearth's Warming but this where the tragedy starts. As they were waiting for their parents, the doorbell began to rang.

Applejack: It must be Ma and Pa! Ah'll go and get it.

Applejack quickly rushed to the door and open it. The pony who stood at the doorstep was a colt wearing a cowboy hat instead of Applejack's parents. Granny Smith noticed that the colt was a Appleloosan and she let Big Mac take care of baby Apple Bloom. She walked to the door and talked to the Appleloosan.

Granny Smith: Applejack, you go and help Big Mac take care of your young baby sister. Ah'll go and talk to him. Hey there young Appleloosan,why are you doing here in Ponyville? Why there are scars on your body?

Apploosan: Well…I have bad news for you. The buffalos attacked the train to Appleloosa which your son and daughter in law were ridin'. An accident has occurred and they were unable to survive the accident.

Granny Smith: What…you say that they are…dead?

Applejack noticed that Granny Smith's face expression was sad and shocked. She felt something bad has happen. She decided to ask Granny Smith what had happened.

Applejack: Is something wrong, Granny Smith?

Granny Smith: Uhh…your parents can't come back to celebrate Hearth's Warming this year with us because they…have something urgent to do at Appleloosa.

Applejack felt sad as she heard about the news about her parent won't come back to celebrate Hearth's Warming. Little did she know that her parents won't be celebrate Hearth's Warming together with her and Big Mac anymore…

* * *

The flashback ended as Granny Smith looked again the contents of the wish lists. Her face was filled with sadness.

Granny Smith: If this tragedy didn't happened last year, I and my grandchildren can celebrate this year Heart's Warming together. *sighs* How am I going to explain this dreadful news to them?

As she was thinking about how to explain the news about the death of her grandchildren's parents to them, she heard cries of baby Apple Bloom from upstairs.

Granny Smith: Looks like my little apple has awake. *sigh* I'll think about this later.

Granny Smith put the wish lists on a table. After she went upstairs to take care babu Apple Bloom, a gust of cold wind blew into the barn through an open window and blew the wish lists out of the same window.

The wish lists were flying with the cold wind across Sweet Apple Acres, across Ponyville and flew towards the high mountains where the capital of Equestria, Canterlot is located.

In the capital of Equestria, Canterlot...

Everypony in Canterlot were preparing to celebrate Hearth's Warming except one Alicorn princess who was having her tea time at the balcony of the royal castle in Canterlot.

At the balcony of the royal castle, Princess Celestial was having her tea time and waiting for the time to raise the moon. As the nighttime comes, Princess Celestial used her magic to lower the sun and raise the moon.

After she raised the moon, her face was filled with guilt and sorrow as she looked at the pony figure on the moon.

Princess Celestia: *sigh* My dear sister, I am so sorry for banishing you to the moon. If there is another way to free you from the nightmare, we could celebrate Hearth's Warming together. It's been a long time for us celebrate Hearth's Warming together...

As she sat back beside the table and continue having her tea. The two wish list which were blew by the wind landed on the table and caught her attention.

Princess Celestia: *notices the wish lists on the table* Huh? What is this? *uses her magic to levitate the wish lists* Two wish lists? *reads the content of the wish lists* "To Santa Colt... I wish my parents can celebrate Hearth's Warming with me thus year...from Applejack" *reads the other wish list* This wish list has the same content but this one is from...Big Mac...

When she finished reads the wish lists, she recalled her past memories and she looked at the moon again.

Princess Celestia: *sigh* It has been a long time that I haven't given presents to you on Hearth's Warming... It so lonely to celebrate Hearth's Warming by myself. Hmm...maybe I can be these two fillies' "Santa Mare" and give them the presents they want... Their happy faces when they get their presents will let me remind of Luna's happy face when she got her present and cheer me up... This should be fun.*giggles a little*

As she was thinking about being the two fillies "Santa Mare", her personal secretary, Raven Inkwell walked into the balcony.

Raven Inkwell: Your Majesty, did something funny happen make you feel happy? It been a long time I haven't seen you feel happy after you banished Princess Luna to the moon.

Princess Celestia: No, nothing Raven. I'm just recalled some happy memories in the past.

Raven Inkwell: *notices the wish lists that Princess Celestia is reading* What are you reading, your Majesty? Aren't these wish lists, are they?

Princess Celestia: Yes, they are. I want to give presents to somepony for this year Hearth's Warming and I need you to help me.

Raven Inkwell: What can I do to help you, your Majesty?

Princess Celestia: I need you to search the information about where these two fillies, Applejack and Big Mac live and where their parents are. If you able to find where their parents are, I need you to arrange a meeting with them.

Raven Inkwell: Alright your Majesty. I'll finish this as soon as posibble. Before I leave, I want to ask you something. Why do you want to give presents to these two fillies?

Princess Celestia: Well...Hearth's Warming is right around the corner and this festival is the time to give presents to somepony, right?

Raven Inkwell: Yes, your Majesty. I have to go and finish your orders now. Its cold outside now, you should come inside, Princess. *walks away*

As Raven left the balcony, Princess Celestia looked at the moon again.

Princess Celestia: I hope that the time you come back to me will come soon...

Her happy face slowly faded as she left the balcony and went inside the royal castle.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

As Princess Celestia was working on her royal duties in her throne room, her secretary came into the room.

Raven Inkwell: I have finished the things that you needed me to do, Princess.

Princess Celestia: Thanks you, Raven. Please tell me the information you have found.

Raven Inkwell: Well...I have found that the two fillies live in a barn in Sweet Apple Acres of Ponyville. About her parents...I'm afraid that I can't arrange the meeting for you with their parents.

Princess Celestia: Why? Can you explain to me? Is it the schedule is full? Can you delay some of the meeting or events so the meeting can be arrange in the schedule?

Raven Inkwell: No, it isn't the schedule is full. Even though the schedule is full, I'm can delay some of it to arrange the meeting for you if you tell it.

Princess Celestia: Then what is the reason you can't arrange the meeting for me with their parents?

Raven Inkwell: Well...*sigh* Princess, I have bad news for you.

Princess Celestia: What is the bad news? Is it you can't where their parents are?

Raven Inkwell: No, it isn't, Princess. According to the information that I have found, their parents have died in a train accident in their trip to Appleloosa.

Princess Celestia was very shocked to hear the news and also felt more sympathy to the two fillies.

Princess Celestia: That's a really bad news to these to their parents have already passed away, who is taking care of them.

Raven Inkwell: According to my information that I have found, their grandmother, Granny Smith took care them. She also took care another sibling of the two fillies which her name is Apple Bloom.

Princess Celestia: Hmm...if they know their parents have already passed away, why they still want to meet with their parents?

Raven Inkwell: Princess, I believe that their grandmother didn't tell her grandchildren about the dreadful news.

Princess Celestia: If that so, then it must be they still don't know their parents have passed away and really miss them.

Princess Celestia knew what it feels like to lost somepony that you loved deep inside her heart. She knew that the two fillies had the worst as she was only unable to see her sister she loved temporarily instead of permanently.

Princess Celestia: Thank you for gathering these information.

Raven Inkwell: It an honour for me to able to provide my service to you. Do you have something that you want me to do, your Majesty?

Princess Celestia: No, you can leave now. I 'll call you when I need your help.

Raven Inkwell: Yes, your Majesty.I shall leave now. *Walks away*

Princess Celestia continued her royal duties after her secretary left. After she finished her royal duties, she went to the royal library and began to find a book of spells that are used to create dreams. Books started to piling up as she pick a book and read a few pages only.

Princess Celestia: If I can't let these children to reunite with their parents, then I shall make a dream that they celebrate Heart's Warming with their parents.*uses her magic to levitate*Hmm...*read a few pages* Not this one*puts the book on a pile of books*

As time passed, more piles of books appeared in the library as she is still finding the book of spell that she wanted.

Princess Celestia: Where could it be? It must be somewhere here. Maybe it is in my sister's room. She usually keep the nightmares away from entering our subject's dream at nighttime. She must have keep it in her room.

Princess Celestia quickly left the library and walked to her sister's room. Her sister's room was still clean after she banished her sister to the moon. As she walked into the room, her face began to filled with guilt and sadness. She knew that she couldn't stay here for too long or else she would be too depressed and cried for hour in here like she always did when she missed her sister so much.

She began to search the book shelf in the room. It took not long to find the book she wanted. When she used her magic to take out the book from the bookshelf, a book beside it caught her attention.

Princess Celestia: *notices the book beside the book she took* Hmm...what is this? *uses her magic to take it out from the bookshelf* "Connections Between The Spirit World And The Mortal World"? Why does Luna has this book in her room? Hmm...maybe this book might be useful to me...

Princess Celestia took both books and left the room with a great plan in mind...

* * *

Two Days Before Hearth's Warming Day...

Everypony in PonyVille was asleep under the Luna's moon. At the Sweet Apple Acres, Princess Celestia suddenly appeared in front of the barn where Applejack and Big Mac lives.

Princess Celestia: Gotta to do it quick or else the guards find me that I'm not in the castle.

Princess Celestia teleported herself inside the barn. She began to search for the presents that were going to gift to Applejack and Big Mac. When she teleported herself in Granny Smith's room, she found two gift boxes with a name tag each. Their names were written on the name tag.

Princess Celestia: These must be their presents. *casts a spell on it* Their wishes will com true on Hearth's Warming Day. Happy Hearth's Warming,Applejack and Big Mac. *teleports herself back to the royal castle*

* * *

 **On Hearth's Warming Day...**

While Applejack and Big Mac were waiting for their parents to come and celebrate Hearth's Warming with them at the barn door, Granny Smith came down stairs as she just woke up.

Granny Smith: What y'all sitting at the barn door?

Applejack: Ah and my brother are waiting for Ma and Pa to come back home and celebrate Hearth's Warming with us this year. We wrote it in our wish lists that will be sent to Santa Colt, right brother?

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Granny Smith suddenly remembered that today is Hearth's Warming and she started to feel uneasy. As time passed, Applejack and Big Mac's parents were still didn't come back home. The two of them began to feel disappointed and Granny Smith was hesitating to tell them the truth or not.

When she saw her grandchildren's disappointed faces, she knew she had to spill the beans. She went back to her room and took the presents that she had prepared for them. She called her grandchildren to come here to get their Hearth's Warming presents.

Granny Smith: Applejack! Big Mac! Come here to get your Hearth's Warming presents!

Applejack: But Granny Smith, the present we want is Ma and Pa can come back home to celebrate Hearth's Warming with us!

Granny Smith: There some other present for you two here! Ya'll can wait after y'all have the other presents!

Applejack and Big Mac looked at each other and sighed with disappointment of their parents didn't come back home to celebrate Hearth's Warming with them. They slowly walked to the decorated tree in the living room.  
Granny Smith was waiting for them to give them the presents and prepared to tell them the dreadful news.

Granny Smith: These are the gift that Ah have prepare for y'all.*gives Applejack and Big Mac a gift box*

Both of them opened their gift box and found a small star which was used to put on top of the decorated tree in each box. There was a apple symbol in the middle of the two stars.

Applejack: Granny Smith, isn't these the stars that we put on top of the decorated tree? Why are you giving these to us?

Granny Smith: Yes, it is. Before ah tell y'all why I give you two these stars, ah want to tell y'all something that mah father have told me in the past. Mah father told me that mah family member, mah friends, the ponies that ah loved will become into stars in the skies and watching over you in the night after their death.

Big Mac: Um...Granny Smith, why are you telling this to us?

Both of them suddenly noticed Granny Smith eyes were filled with tears.

Granny Smith: The reason why ah gave you these stars...*sniff* its because...*sniff* I hope what I have said just now...*sniff* will help you accept the fact...that y'all Ma and Pa, my son and my daughter in law...*sniff*have passed away.*sniff*

Applejack and Big Mac were very shocked when they heard what Granny Smith had said.

Applejack: Granny Smith...are you joking? *notice that Granny Smith's face expression is still sad* **Please tell me you are joking!**

Big Mac: Woah! Calm down Applejack! *holds Applejack down*

Granny Smith: No, it isn't a joke. Your Ma and Pa died in a train accident in their trip to Appleloosa last year Hearth's Warming. The Appleloosan that I talked with tell m the news of their death on that very day.

Applejack:*eyes filled with tears* **This...this can't be true! It must be a lie! A lie!** *hugs Granny Smith and cries* Why did this tragedy happen to mah parents! *cries loudly*

Big Mac: Applejack, ah know it hard for you to accept the fact that our parents have passed away. Ah'm also broke deep inside my heart ...but I'm still have to accept it.*tear slowly formed in his eyes*

Applejack: **Why this has to happen to us?! We hope that our parents can come back home to celebrate Hearth's Warming together! They have already dead and this is worse than they don't come back home**! *tears keeps falling from her eyes* **Ma and Pa won't come back to celebrate Hearth's Warming with us forever! This is the worst Hearth's Warming ah ever had!**

Applejack ran upstairs and went into her room. Big Mac and Granny Smith could hear the loud sound of door shut hard.

Big Mac: Applejack!

Granny Smith: Let her be alone. She needs some personal space and time to accept the reality. I shouldn't have told y'all the truth.*sobs and walks into the kitchen* I'll go and prepare the Hearth's Warming dinner. *sniff*

It was clear that this year Hearth's Warming is filled with sadness for the apple family. Big Mac was left alone in the living room. He looked at the two star that Granny Smith gave them as Hearth's Warming gifts. He was also felt sad about his parents death. He took the two stars and put them back into the gift box. He carried the gift box and walked upstairs.

After he went upstairs, he was going back to his room but he changed his mind when he heard his sister's cries in her room. Her room's door was slightly opened. He could see her sister was crying on her bed. He slowly opened the door and walked into her room.

Big Mac: Do you feel better now, Applejack?

Applejack: No...ah ain't feelin' good.

Big Mac put the gifts beside Applejack's bed and sat down.

Big Mac: Ah know that you are feeling sad about our parents' death but you must face it. Ah'm also have to face it too. Please don't be sad now, Applejack.

Applejack: *looks at Big Mac*Thanks for caring about me. But ah still can't face it. *hugs Big Mac* Its too much pain for me to do it. *hugs him tightly* Ah don't know how to face it, brother.

Big Mac: *hugs her back* You'll soon know how to accept and face it.

As they were talking to each other, they didn't notice that the gift boxes slowly opened and the two stars inside the two boxes began to flew. The stars slowly flew to a wall in Applejack's room and attached themselves on it. Applejack and Big Mac noticed the stars when they both heard the sound of the stars attached to the wall.

Applejack: What's happening, Big Mac? Aren't these stars that Granny Smith gave us as our Hearth's Warming presents?

Big Mac: Eeyup, they are the stars that Granny Smith gave us but ah have no idea what is happening now.

They both looked at the stars as the stars slowly moved on the walls. The starsleft a golden trace on where they go. The golden trace formed a rectangle shape on the wall and both stars stopped in the middle of the shape.

Applejack and Big Mac noticed that a big door slowly became visible on the wall. The stars became the doorknobs of the door. The stars slowly turned and made a 'click' sound. The door opened a little and light shone out from the door.

They couldn't believe what they had seen. They stared at the door for a few minutes.

Applejack: Big Mac, what just happened?

Big Mac: I have no idea about it, I think we should check it out.

They both slowly moved close to door and open it. They were surprised to see an apple orchard on the other side of the door. They walked into the orchard and the doo closed behind them. They were shocked and tried to open it but it won't open. They have no choice but to continue walking in the orchard.

As they were walking in the orchard, they suddenly heard two familiar voices calling them.

?and?: Applejack! Big Mac!

Applejack: *hears the two voices* Huh? Is someone calling us? Why does it sounds so familiar? *suddenly realises something* Could it be?

Big Mac: We should go and check it out.

They both ran fast towards the source of the voice. They soon reached the barn they lived but with two similar ponies stood in front of it.  
As they moved closer, they saw the two ponies' faces. They both couldn't believe that the two ponies were their deceased parents. Their parents waved at them and smiled warmly. Both of them ran even more faster towards their parents as they thought that their parents might vanished.

Applejack and Big Mac: Ma! Pa!

Applejack and Big Mac parents: Come here my little apple.

Applejack and Big Mac hugged their parents and tears of joy flowed out from their eyes. They were happy that they were able to meet with their parents again.

Applejack and Big Mac's father: *chuckles* Stop hugging me that tight mah daughter!

Applejack: No, I won't let go. Ah don't want you to leave away from me! * hugs her father even tighter*

Big Mac: Me too! *hugs his mother tight*

Applejack and Big Mac's father: *chuckles* Okay, enough hugging my little apples. Let's go inside and celebrate Hearth's Warming together!

Applejack: Ah want some apple fritters! Ah'm hungry!

Applejack and Big Mac's mother: Alright, hold your horses man daughter. Ah'll prepare the apple fritters that you always like to eat!

Applejack: Yay!

Applejack and Big Mac was celebrating Hearth's Warming with their parents. They make crochet dolls and hanged the dolls on the fireplace of their barn. They enjoyed the Hearth's Warming dinner and Applejack had eaten lots of apple fritters that made by her mother.

As the time passed, Applejack and Big Mac were listening their mother read stories to them. After she read the stories to them, she and her husband looked at each other and they both looked a little sad. They both stood up and looked at their children.

Applejack and Big Mac's mother: Applejack. Big Mac. Its time to go to bed now.

Applejack: *hugs her mother* Mama, can you stay beside me when ah sleep. Ah don't want you to leave me when ah wake up again.

Big Mac: *looks at his parents* Please don't leave us.

Applejack and Big Mac's father: We won't leave you, mah little apples. When you see the two shooting stars fly over the barn, those stars are us and we will always be there watching you.

Applejack: Isn't that what Granny Smith told me before. She said that mah family member, mah friends and the ponies that ah loved will become stars in stars after their...*starts to feel tired* Why ah feel so tired...? *falls asleep*

Big Mac: *starts to feel tired* Me too... *falls asleep*

Applejack and Big Mac suddenly fall asleep. Their parents released a sigh of relief and looked in front of them.

Applejack and Big Mac's father: Thank you for help us to prevent mah children realised about we are truly dead, Princess.

Princess Celestia slowly appear in front of them.

Princess Celestia: There's no need to thank me. I'm make your children wishes come true.

Applejack and Big Mac's father: I and my wife were felt very guilt of ourselves for not able to celebrate Hearth's Warming with our children until you communicate us in the spirit world and create a dreamworld to connect us to our children dreams. We have owe you a lot, Princess.

Princess Celestia: I'm very glad that I'm able to help you to celebrate Hearth's Warming with your children. I think its time for them to wake up from their dreams.

Applejack and Big Mac's mother: *looks at her children* Applejack. Big Mac. Remember to take good care of your little sister, Apple Bloom.

Applejack and Big Mac's parents carried their children back to the door where their children enter into the dreamworld. Princess Celestia used her magic to moved their children and let their children landed softly on the bed of Applejack's Celestia then used her magic to close the door that leaded to this dreamworld. The door slowly disappeared after it closed. Princess Celestia looked at them and casted a spell on them.

Princess Celestia: *casts the spell on them* Its time for you to return to the spirit world.

Applejack and Big Mac's parents: *starts to vanish* We thank you again for helping us to celebrate Hearth's Warming with our children. Happy Hearth's Warming to you, Princess. *completely vanishes*

Princess Celestia: Happy Hearth's Warming to you two too. *uses her magic to teleport herself out of the dreamworld.

After Princess Celestia left the dreamworld, she awoke on her bed. She got herself down from her bed and move to the balcony of the royal castle. It was just in time to lower the sun and raise the moon. After she raise the moon, she looked at the pony figure on the moon.

Princess Celestia: Happy Hearth's Warming to you, Luna.

* * *

 **At Sweet Apple Acres...**

Granny Smith walked into Applejack's room and saw Applejack and Big Mac were sleeping on the bed.

Granny Smith: Applejack and Big Mac! Its time to wake up now! We are going to have our Hearth's Warming dinner!

Applejack: *wakes up* Where is Ma and Pa ?

Big Mac: *wakes up* Where did they go?

Granny Smith: Didn't I told you that they have already passed away? You were so sad that you ran into here and cried for hours.

Applejack and Big Mac recalled what had happened when they heard the news of their parents' death. Applejack looked around and saw the two stars were lying on the ground.  
She quickly jumped down from the bed and attached the stars on the wall, hoping the door will appear again. After a few tries, the door didn't appear.

Granny Smith looked worried at Applejack as she saw her trying to make the stars attached on the wall.

Granny Smith: Applejack, are you feeling alright? Why are you attaching the star that I gave you before on the wall?

Applejack: *sits down* Why the door won't appear? Is this just only a dream?

When Applejack gave up trying to make the door appear, she notices something outside the window of her room. She looked out from the window and saw two shooting stars flew over the sky.

Applejack: Ma and Pa...is that you?

Granny Smith: *feels even more worried* Are you okay, Applejack?

Applejack: No, ah'm fine. Let's go down stairs and have Hearth's Warming dinner.

Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith left the room and celebrate this year Hearth's Warming. Although Applejack and Big Mac couldn't meet their parents but they know their will always be there watching them in the skies.

* * *

 **Some Years Later On Hearth's Warming...**

Apple Bloom was listening Applejack told her about the story of she and Big Mac met their parents in that special dream.

Apple Bloom: Wow, you and Big Mac met Ma and Pa in a same dream! I wish I could see them in my dreams too.

Applejack: I don't know if you can see them in your dreams but there is one thing I'm sure of it. *moves to a window* Our parents will always be those two shooting stars flying in the skies, always be there watching over us.

At night, everypony was asleep as usual under Luna's moon. In the Applejack's room, the two stars in her room began to fly towards the door of her room. The door opens itself and the stars flew to Apple Bloom's room. The stars attached on a wall in her room and the door slowly appears. The stars turned again and the 'click'sound woke Apple Bloom up. The light that came out from it shone on Apple Bloom's face.

Apple Bloom: * wakes up* What is that noise? *notices the door* Is that the door that Applejack told me in her story? Am I dreaming?

Apple Bloom slowly got down from her bed and slowly walked in to the door. The door closed again as she walked into the door...

 **The End**


End file.
